Betreyal
by Night and Light Sky
Summary: Percy and her sister have been told by Heracles to go out of camp, so they left... What happened next to both of them? OCxNico and Percabeth


**Hello everyone, This will be my 1****st**** PJO fic. So very sorry if there are a lot of mistakes and misspelled words.**

**Disclaimer:Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine, It's Rick Riordan.**

**Hope you like it. So everyone read on.**

~Thalia's Tree, At Night~

There were 2 lone figures in the dark and raining, they were arguing and screaming their heads off.

The first figure was dry and his toga wasn't even wet from the falling rain meaning he was a son of Poseidon, While the second figure was wet to the bone, meaning he was a son of someone that wasn't Poseidon.

"Heracles, why are you like this, you have become like a greedy thing that you are now. You know that I have defeated the giants and the titants that you have told them." The first figure said, A male voice.

"How there you say that Perseus, I killed them, so if you don't want to even think that way, then you aren't my friend anymore. GET OUT OF THE CAMP!" The second figure, Heracles said.

"Fine then, but I'm taking your girlfriend, my sister with me. You've been treating her like trash and been telling her that she's you're bitch even though she isn't so don't you even court my sister!" The first figure, Perseus or Percy yelled, stomping off but before that he glared at Heracles before leaving.

~Cabin-Three, Poseidon Cabin~

"Brother, What's wrong, What happened?" A girl said.

She was pretty, beautiful. A Natural Beauty that can beat Aphrodite. Her curly Black Hair falling past her waist and stopping at her knees. Her green eyes basically telling what emotion was she feeling and right now it was: Worry, Curiosity. Her skin was tan her lips were plum. She was a toga just passing her thight.

She was about to sleep when Percy opened the door, crying.

"Elena, pack your clothes and necessities, we're leaving this place." Percy said.

Elena nodded slowly and putted her sandals back on and stood up, and pack all the things they were gonna need.

When she was finished she turned and looked at her brother and said she was finished.

"Get your dagger and we're leaving" Percy said, putting his sword, Riptide in its pen form in his bag. (A/N: Which is a white bag)

"Okay, brother" She said getting her dagger from the side table.

"Let's go" He said "and lock the door." He added.

She nodded and quickly pressed the button in the door knob and closed the door locking it immediately. She turned and ran for his brother. They stopped at Thalia's tree and look back.

"Goodbye Camp Half-Blood" Percy said.

And they continued on their way passing Peleus which was guarding the Golden Fleece.

~Camp Half-Blood, At Morning~

Heracles is running to Poseidon's Cabin, He was going to talk to his friend: Percy. He wanted to apologize to what he said to him, and treat her sister, Elena like a woman that she is.

He knocked politely on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again but no one answered. He was getting impatient and he banged at the door making it open.

He peered inside and he widened his eyes running inside not seeing his girlfriend and his friend: Percy and Elena.

He looked at the drawers, not a single toga inside. At the side table, not a dagger or riptide was placed, the bed was made, and not a single essence was there, Like no one has been living in it. But he know that there were people inside because he knew them. They were important for him.

He took a step back and collapsed to his knees and cried. He knew it was unlikely for a son of Zeus to cry because they were prideful, but because those two persons were close to his heart, he broke down.

~Elena's POV~

My brother and I have been running away from camp, I was furious because of what my so called ex-boyfriend told my older brother.

I can't believe that he said that to my brother. That son of a B**** I fu***** hate him so much.

Oh well, My Brother and I are currently going to our godly parent, Poseidon to talk about what we were gonna do and where we were gonna go.

We swam down to Atlantis.

~ 30 minutes later~

We were near now. We could seethe tip of Atlantis. I smiled at how beautiful it was. We neared it but the Cyclops stopped us.

"Who are you, State your Business" The first Cyclop said.

"I am Elena, Daughter of Poseidon and this is my brother, Percy also a child of Poseidon. We are here to talk to our father." I said.

The Cyclops looked at each other and nodded, they putted their spears back and let us pass. I smiled and thank them and swam pass them.

~3 minutes later~

We were standing in front of Father's throne room. I was getting Anxious just standing in front. I almost forgot to breathe because of Anxiousness.

I breathe in and out for a while and opened the doors.

~END OF Elena'S POV~

~Poseidon's POV~

I heard the doors open and I looked up and saw my children: Percy and Elena.

I can feel that Elena was a bit Anxious while her brother is calm.

"Why are you here, Percy? Elena?" I boomed.

"We are here to tell you that we were thrown out of Camp Half-Blood by Heracles and He had also treated my sister, Elena like trash." Percy said.

I was enrage, no that was an understatement. I was furious in how Heracles, a mother fu***** son of Zeus, my younger brother, just treated my son and how Heracles treated my daughter, Elena like she was trash.

I asked them what they're gonna do next. Well I was curious at where they are going to go next and what they're gonna go and do And I was surprised in what they have in mind. I transported them to Olympus to tell them what my children have just said to me. I brought them with me so they may tell the Olympians what they're gonna be doing at least.

**Well that's all for now, see you next time. Review if good or not**


End file.
